FANFIC
by Akire777
Summary: Parte de las cronicas de KaixRei! Que tal si fuera Rei quien escribiera fic's? nnKaixRei! One shot piedad a esta principiante! XD


Esta es una de las CRONICAS KAIxREI! Proyecto en que participamos AddaNight, Kaei Kon, Nekot y yo! Espero sea de su agrado, ya que es prácticamente mi primer fic….al menos en solitario o.o

Bueno Espero les guste!

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, o la mayoría de las escenas serian XXX! O.O

Pareja: _KaiXRei_ Shounen Ai.

Género: Creo que romance…..

Oneshot.

**..:FANFIC:..**

**_por: Akire777_**

_**FIN**_

_Listo! ya termine de escribir, ahora solo hay que poner mi nick y subir el fic. Hehe quien va a pensar que escribo fanfic's yaoi mios y de Kai jijiji n.nU bueno es imposible que Kai se de cuenta de eso porque el ni siquiera debe conocerlos u.u ... En fin! a ver donde esta la pagina... ah si! aqui! Fanfiction Net, entrar en mi sesión como: KuroNeko, listo, luego subir fic, en que categoría... a ver...deportes…… Beyblade!_

_Ya con este son 7 fic's que subo en esta pagina! como me gustaría que me pasara al menos un par de cosas que leo o escribo en todos las historias que aquí publican! _

_A la mayoría de las autoras les agrada escribir acerca de mi y Kai, y según lo que leo muchas piensas que haríamos una gran pareja...y yo...yo también lo creo! n/n La verdad es que desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que siento algo muy profundo por Kai, pero aun no estoy seguro de que el se sienta de la misma manera...pero de eso me encargo yo! jijiji nOn _

_O en serio creían que me iba a quedar aquí sentado esperando a que _é_l haga el primer movimiento? Conocen a Kai y en verdad es difícil hacerlo hablar y aun mas difícil que se exprese. _

_Rayos alguien viene, será mejor que cierre todo esto o me van a descubrir!. Haber cuando terminas de apagarte maldita computadora! _

- Rei? que haces aquí? - Me pregunta Max al entrar a la pequeña sala del dojo Kinomiya.

- Max! Ah nada en especial solo quería revisar mi correo electronico n.n

- Sabes usar la computadora? OO!

- Max que venga de un pueblo pequeño no significa que sepa nada de tecnología ñ.ñ

- Oh! lo siento no quise ofenderte hehe n/n

- Esta bien no hay problema, pero para que me buscabas? o.o

- Ah si! tienes que ver esto! alguien le envió a Kai una carta de amor!

- QUE! OO!

- Si pero es muy extraña...o.o

- Por que lo dices Max? o.o

- Pues porque estaba muy larga y además parecía como si fuera un cuento n.n

- Cuento? O.o

- Sip, anda vamos antes de que Kai se la quite a Takao n.nU

- Ya me parecía extraño que Kai les dejara leer su correo ¬¬

- nnU

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

- Pero que rayos! OÓ

_Kai mantenía tirado a Takao boca abajo en el suelo, lo tenia sujeto de los brazos y torciéndolos a manera de causar mucho, pero mucho dolor nn _

- Dámela maldita sea! dame la maldita carta con un demonio! ÒÓ

- No! hasta que me sueltes Kai! Auch! eso duele sabes! Ò.o

- Esa es la intención y ya cállate y entrégame eso maldita sea! ÒÓ

- Oh! vamos Kai solo queríamos leer la carta .

- Si Kai, además quería terminar de leer el cuento! nn - Dijo Max mientras se acercaba a ellos y le quitaba la carta a Takao.

- Genial! ahora si podré leer el final! n.n haber... o.o O.O OO esto es porno escrito! X.x mi inocencia se ha perdido... TT

- Oo que? - Todos -

- Si! Kai si te gusta leer estas cosas al menos no deberías imprimirlas para no pervertir mi casta mente TT

- De que rayos hablas Max? . Pregunto ya confundido Kai.

- Max habla de que esta no es una carta, esto es un fanfic! - Dijo Kyouji

- Fic? que es eso? o.o

- Los FanFic son historias de personajes reales o ficticios que escriben los admiradores y se publican en la Internet. - Aclaro el Jefe a todos los presentes.

- Oh! O.O

_Demonios espero no sea alguno de mis fic's o estaré en problemas! Aunque es bastante improbable, no creo tener tan mala suerte….además ninguno tiene mi nombre, ya que están bajo el nick de KuroNeko (Gato Negro) jijiji n.n nunca me descubrirán! JAJAJA O_

- Rei porque te ríes así? o.o - Todos miraban a Rei ya que había soltado tremenda carcajada.

- n.nU eh? a nada, nada solo me acorde de algo n.n y bien puedo ver el fic?

- De ninguna manera! ÒÓ - Kai le quito el fanfic de las manos de Max y se fue corriendo totalmente sonrojado.

- Ba! no es para que se ponga así ¬¬ solo es ficción no...- Hablo Takao.

- Pero Kai parecía bastante molesto con eso o.o me pregunto porque. - Se dijo Max.

- Molesto y rojo. O.o – Comento Takao.

- Si hubieras leído lo que yo lo entenderías Takao nnU

- En realidad era pornográfico Max? O.o

- Bueno, no exactamente n.nU pero si decía cosas subidas de tono y además incluían a Rei nn

- OO! Que? A mi!

- Si pero no alcance a ver que decían de ti, tal vez nos mencionan Takao! .

_Rayos solo me falta que llegara a las manos de Kai uno de mis fic's! TT_

_Tranquilo Rei, no sabes si es uno tuyo! Aunque debo tener cuidado de que los descubra._

_Aunque… porque se sonrojo? o.o Acaso también le gusto! . _

_Eso o en verdad era bastante fuerte n.nU pero tengo que saber que fic es y como es que llego a las manos de Kai….Me pregunto quien se lo envio…o acaso el conoce la FFnet? OO Naa n.n son alucinaciones mías…_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

La noche había caído y todos se disponían a dormir en el Dojo….bueno no todos….

_Bien Rei, es hora de descubrir si le gustas o solo es tu imaginación ò.ó estos shorts negros con gatitos son los mas sexys que tengo…bueno son los únicos decentes uu y con esta playera banca sin mangas vamos a seducir al príncipe de Hielo! _nñ

_Ya los chicos se durmieron solo quedamos tu y yo Kaicito jijiji a ver que te parece este movimiento, camino a gatas frente a ti y luego Auch! Xx me dolió…maldito pie de Takao! Hem…Kai me ve ve raro…TT ha de pensar que soy patetico…_

_Ah si! Recupero un poco de divinidad…si es que queda algo…me recuesto en mi futón con movimientos suaves y sexys n.n me revuelco un poco y dejo ver un poco de piel…me acaricio un poco el torso y me coloco boca a bajo…dejando ver mi espalda y con el movimiento se baja un poco de mis shorts dejando ver mis caderas… espero que eso sea suficiente…demonios no logro la cara de Kai con el cabello todo revuelto! _

_Pero debo haber logrado algo no? Mmm…será mejor que diga algo…_

- Oye Kai?

- Hm?

- En verdad era una carta de amor? o.o

- Claro que no! Era una historia….

- Ah…..y de que se trataba? n.n

- Porque tantas preguntas? Sabes algo de eso? Últimamente pasas tanto tiempo frente a la computadora como Kyoji…

- OO Eh….no! no! Como crees, es solo curiosidad si eso….n.n

- Mmm… curiosidad...

- Si! Si! Que tengas buenas noches Kai!

- Hm.

_Bueno parece que no le afecto en lo absoluto mis intentos de seducirlo….TT _

_Y además cree que yo tengo algo que ver con lo del fanfic! Debo tener cuidado cuando entre a Internet, y sobre todo con mis fic's.Que tal si descubre lo que escribo sobre nosotros! Ahí terminarían todas mis esperanzas de conquistarlo! TT_

- Rei?

- Eh? o.o Dime Kai?

- K-Kai que haces? O/O – Le pregunto Rei a Kai quien colocaba sobre el.

- Te muestro lo que estaba escrito….- Una seductora sonrisa apareció en su boca.

- Pero Ka-Kai – Susurro Rei al sentir a Kai acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios. -

- Sshh…

Kai lo silencio con un suave beso, saboreando la deliciosa boca de Rei, recostándose totalmente sobre el haciendo que con esto Rei le permitiéndole conocer sus lenguas…

Rei, quien estaba mas que perdido en su coma fantasioso, imaginándolos a el y a Kai desnudos demostrándose cuanto se querían….hasta que recordó que no estaban solos….y cuando necesito respirar de nuevo.

- Y bien – Hablo Kai – Tienes algo que decir?

- Kai…..Lo siento! Fui yo quien escribió el fanfic! pero es que solo lo hice porque no sabia como decirte lo que siento y…….

- Tu lo escribiste? ÒO

- Ah…si TT

- Y se puede saber por que me emparejaste con Takao! ÒÓ

- Como! O.o Yo no haria tal cosa!

- Habla mas bajo!Acabas de decir que tu lo escribiste OÓ

_Susurrando_ - POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Debe ser otro fic…………………….UN MOMENTO! ERA OTRO FIC! OO! Yo creí que tu……que mi fanfic…… XX Entonces por que fue el beso! O.o

- No pude resistirme….fuiste demasiado sugestivo hace un rato……aun y con todo y caída….y déjame decirte que vi mucho mas de los que crees…..- Se acerco de nuevo a Rei y volvió a besarlo mas apasionado que antes….cuando termino el beso ambos estaban bastante agitados así que……..- Bien, es hora de dormir….

- Como! Porque? T.T Tan bien que la estamos pasando!

- Porque no estamos solos… así que duerme que mañana hay entrenamiento a primera hora!

- KAI! TT

- Que descanses Rei.

- Hasta mañana Kai! nn

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Al día siguiente mientas los chicos entrenaban, Kai busco en la computadora de la sala del Dojo…

- Asi que FFNet…..bueno veamos donde estará esa historia de Rei…. Mmm…creo que será mejor buscarlo por el nombre….. a ver…… Kaei….no…….AddaNight…..tampoco…..Helen….nop…..Nekot…..ese se parece pero no lo creo…..Celen……menos………….KuroNeko…..Si! ese debe ser….recuerdo que una vez lo llame así y se sonrojo, veamos que has escrito koi…

- O/O Oh! Vaya que tiene imaginación… así que eso te gustaría que te hiciera verdad Rei ññ Esta noche pondremos en practica algunas de tus sugerencias….jejejeje….

_**FIN**_

Por fin! Lo termine! En serio….nunca duden del poder de convencimiento de Kaei y Adda juntas……lo digo por experiencia! XD

Este es en si, mi segundo fic, ya que el primero lo tengo en mi pc a la mitad, pero por las circunstancias (o sea por las amenazas de las antes mencionadas ññU) me han hecho entrar a las…… CRONICAS DE KAI Y REI!

Dejen Review si?

Proyecto de**: Kaei Kon, Addanight**, **Nekot y Akire777**

Sayonara!

Y recuerden………. ¡¡¡OTAKU X SIEMPRE!

..: Akire777 :..


End file.
